


The Boy From Jinae

by Here_For_Some_Reason



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, YouTube, nerds, newspaper club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_For_Some_Reason/pseuds/Here_For_Some_Reason
Summary: They say things get easier as time passes. It doesnt. It really doesnt.Oh shit i forgot to explain.My name is Jean Kirstein and im a junior in the local highschool. ' Trost Highschool ' such a priginal name for one of  Trosts highschools. Evething is the same as it always was. Lame as fuck.But this year something catches my eye. You get to know everybodys name when your school is sorta small. And there ws a new boy who transfrerred here.His name is Marco Bott. Hes a new freckled Senior who just moved here from his hometown of Jinae.I dont know whats so special about him , but i find it interesting. I need to know more about him.Little did i know when i first wrote all this shit down that more shit would come from talking to him then not.That boy , Marco , is in a arranged Marrige to a girl he doesnt know,and doesnt want to know. And now he is asking for my help.





	1. Two Lockers Over

My locker is half empty and a complete mess as usual. All lockers across this wall were empty besides mine. It was a short dibit in the places between the boys bathroom and the janitors office. So somethin always smelled. Whether it be bathroom shit and the obnoxiously overwelming smell of axe or smoke from the kids who snuck into the janitors office and smoked or did some other drugs. 

There was only 7 lockers in this spot. Mine was on the side a bit and i was hoping they would just put somebody on the otherside to balance it out. But i had a feeling that day would never come. 

Except today it did. 

A tall boy with midnight hair and freckles dotting his face walked past me. He studied a note in his hand and turned to the locker 2 lockers down. He smiled and turned the lock putting in whatever the code was until is snapped open. 

Dust spewed out and he coughed profusly. I couldnt help but laugh at him. And his smile was contagious. He noticed me laughing and smiled. " The janitors right there , yet they couldnt be bothered to clean the lockers nobody uses eh?" His voice sounded like a million angels singing. Although a little concelead by his raspy throat from the unexpected dust. 

The bell suddenly rang so i slammed my locker shut and shuffled off. It took me a moment to relize and remember where i was going. And to remember i had forgotton to ask his name.

It didnt matter much anyways though, he was just some guy who was new to my school. Not a big deal. Unless he was so perfect or something that he could turn Ymir straight. I laughed quietly at that thought. No , his apperance in our school would not be strong enough to change anything and everything. He didnt matter. 

I sat down in History in my same usual spot. I zoned out through attendance till my name came. 

" Jhon Kirsteen. " 

Halfway through the year and this stupid teacher still couldnt pronounce my name. So i hadnt bothered to remember his. 

" Jean Kirstein. " I say raising my hand , the same as every other day. He always scribbles something down and moves on slightly apologizing. But hes just a jerk who pretends to write it down. He messes everybodys name up on purpose. 

Like he calls Connie ' Connor ' and Reiner ' reindeer ' . But you kinda gotta admit the Reindeer one is pretty funny. Other than the time Reiner was sent to the office after he gave the teacher a black eye for continuesly saying his name wrong.

If that new boy has him, what would he call him? Huh what name would that boy even have. This is probably not even close, but he looks like a Marco. It will be funny to find out my guess is completely off when i finally find out his name. 

I zone out the rest of class. Ignoring what the teacher was saying i just sketched and wrote lyrics of songs i liked on the pages of my notebook. When the bell rang i hopped up and dashed to my locker. 

The boy didnt show up to his locker. 

 

But i did find he was in my next class.

I walked in and sat down at my seat in the back. Connie came over snd took his seat beside me. On my otherside was a empty desk. 

A glimmer of hope shot through me as that boy walked in about 3 minutes late. Just before our teacher herself came in. 

She said nothing to him and just pointed him to the empty seat next to me. 

He nodded and calmly walked over. He was smiling but i could see nerves showing ever so slightly behind his smiling extrior. And for i second i swore that when he saw me he was just a little bit relieved. 

Con nuged me slightly. And by that i mean he jabbed his elbow into my ribs. I waved him off but he was winking at me and making kissy faces towards me and the boy who was setting his stuff down. 

" Hey. " i whispered. He smiled at me. " Hi. " 

" Alright Worthless children, ill take roll call and then newbie over there will introduce himself blah blah blah. " 

" Annie L, Connie S ..... Eren J..... Jean K..." 

She called off names in no particalar order, as usual. But the boy didnt raise his hand for a name. 

" And newbie stand up and introduce youself. " 

The boy stood smilinging nervously. Lets see how close my guess of his name being Marco actaully got. Or how far far far away i got. 

" Im Marco Bott and I-" HOLY FUCK I GOT HIS NAME RIGHT?" -Just moved here from Jinae. Im a Senior and this is my first year in public school. " 

" Alright. Any questions for Mr. Bott. 

" Yeah How many girlfriends have you had!" Connie shouts. I shoot him a glare thats like " Really Con. Really. "

" None. " 

" Why not!" 

 

Marco chokes on his words slightly and pulls at the neck of his shirt. 

" I dont want one. " 

" Don pressure him Con. " i hiss to Con. He takes the hint and shuts up finally.

" But what if he likes guys. " 

I chuckle slightly. " a good boy like him would fit stereotypes nicely. Having the perfect girlfriend. Having everything he wants at his disposal. Shir. " 

Marco sits back down silently as the class stared at him whispering anoung themselves like con and i had been. I leaned on the back of my chair with my arms crossed to be a pillow behind my head. 

Marco turned to look at me at some point when i had looked up at the ceiling. Because when i stretched and sat normally again, he was staring at my chest. 

' like what you see?' I almost said but that would be more pressure on him. Even if it was a silly joke. Hed never be gay. 

But id been wrong before. I guessed his name was Marco and i thought i would get that wrong didnt I? So maybe he could secretly actually be Gay. I shake the thought from my head. 

" Hmm? " i hum silently to him. He perks up and blushes ever so slightly across his freckled face. 

" N-nothin. Jean was it?" 

He said my name correctly. And it sounded perfect coming from him. He has a good accent to my name. I like his voice. In a friendly way of course, like his voice is like a youtubers voice you could fall asleep too.

" Yeah. Jean Kirstein. " He smiles. " you probably just heard me say my name was Marco Bott but whatever thats who i am, yes...?" He trailed off with this confuzzled look smothered on his face. 

I chuckled slightly at him. 

" Tell me somethin interesting about you Jean. " he said quickly, probably trying to get me to shut up when it came to laughing. 

" hmm, well i ... i ... im not all that interestin i guess, What about you Bott? Whats somethin interesting 'bout chu. " 

" Well, " he starts. 

" I have a arranged Marrige to a girl ive never met, all against my will. " 

" Why would you deny a preplanned Marrige! You dont have to go through the pain of dating a million girls!" I ghasped. It was sarcasm because i honestly would never want a arranged marrige either. 

" heh. I dont want a girlfriend anyways. " he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I went through and corrected mistakes i saw. 
> 
> And no i didnt not change Shir to sure. Its how i spell it. There is a long story behind it but whatever. 
> 
> Also how do you spell Marrige correctly?


	2. What a Strange Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This new boy Marco is suprizingly interesting. Hes pretty open to talking about almost anything to people. But still no reason to why he doesnt want a girlfriend... ill have to find out.

I toss the last of my junk into my bag before slamming my locker shut and turning to Marco. Who at the moment was kneeling on the floor while carefullt placing his books he would need over the weekned into his bag. 

" Yo Freckles. " i called to him. Quite loud may i add because the halls were blaring with laughter amd noise as everybody shuffled past to go home for the weekend. 

" Hmm. Yes Kirstein?" He says only slightly turning to face me before standing a closing his locker. He swung his bag over his shoulder before walking over to me. 

" What are ya doin this weekend?" I ask nonchalntly. " Not much i dont think, i was plannin on goin to the ice cream place not to far from my place. " 

" Zachely's? " ( like Dairus Zachely? I cant spell. )

" Yeah that place!" He smiled.

" Thats not to far from my house either. Wanna meet up there at like 4ish. You walk home?" 

" Shir and yeah i walk home. " 

 

We silently snaked through the rest of the halls and into a path through a forrest. I had cut through here for years to get to my house easier. 

Marco had nothing to say to oppose the path until ithe say it exited into somebodys backyard. 

" You shir we were aloud to go through here?" 

" Ive been doing it for years plus nobody lives there. " 

When we get to a closeenough place to clearly see the hpuse Marco giggles slightly. 

" What? " 

" People live here ya dummy. This is my house. " i laugh a little too, but i domt know why. 

" Well good to know were not tresspassing. " i joke.

" Correction, im not tresspassing you are. " he smiles leaning against a tree. 

My laughter cuts off instantly. " What. " i mutter. He bursts into a full on laugh and slides down tell hes sitting on the ground. 

He starts coughing at how much he was laughing. " Ya ya get over it " i cant fight the smirk that crawls onto my lips. 

That smirk was there, at least , until Marco started to make choking noises.


End file.
